Talk:Thornclaw/Archive 1
Concerns Current * History needs to be completed. *Grammar mistakes need combing out. e.g., too much commas. Completed * Needs more quotes Done. 15:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) * Needs citations in description * Create a section below history to discuss extended family [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Nieces & Nephews should be split, so the title of the section is shorter. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) * Book appearances list and Category list does not match, but should. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) * Fill in titles for books in the history section [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) Father Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) Even though it makes sense we can't post it without proof. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 00:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's still not solid proof. Although, I do beleive 100% that Lionheart is their father. But, even if he wasn't, Cinderpelt could just have gotton her pelt color from Brindleface. But she might have a gray pelt just because. I mean, not all traits come from genetics. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) That's a good thought. I agree with it, but, sadly.. We can't put it up without proof. ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 17:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I have long believed them to be his kit, but there is no evidence. The four have blue eyes, Lionheart had green. Wild cats of barn cats can come in any color, almost regardless of what they're parents look like. Duststar 17:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) This is a topic meant for the forums. Talk pages on articles are meant for discussing any problems found or things that need completion; not for theories. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 19:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Speeking of family.It needs to be MOLEPAW in Thornclaw's family tree. Not molekit. He was an apprentice when he died. Mossheart rules! 11:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Has been fixed now. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 15:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Recently Vicky ruled out a good number of possible fathers for the kits. Normally I wouldn't put theories here, but I was wondering if that could possibly narrow it down to only one possible father? We know it WASN'T Whitestorm, it WASN'T Lionheart, and it WASN'T Tigerclaw. Smallear also only had Speckletail as his mate (according to Kate), so that rules out him... does that help us determine or is it still theories? Ambersky 02:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) On Vicky's Facebook page she said that she would have liked him to be the father but also said that her opinion on it doesn't really matter. Also, Thornclaw and Brackenfur's eye colours have never been said, so we don't know whether they're green like Lionheart's anyway. And Goldenflower's eyes are not green like Brightheart's, they're yellow. Just saying. 20:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) edit I just deleted some vandalism. Thornclaw may RULE, but that's an opinion and should be put on your userpage, not the main article. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 19:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) There is no need to post this on the talk page of an article. If you want to tell the user, leave it on their talk page. 21:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Into the Wild Thornclaw was not the kit in Into the Wild. It was his older brother, Brackenfur. Thornclaw was not born in Into the Wild. He was another litter. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 23:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree That they mixed up Brackenfur and Thornclaw.Shadowshine 00:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shadowshine It was the same litter! It said two of her kits (Brakenfur and Cinderpelt) were ready to start training, even though they weren't old enough. Two. Not all. Mudstone 06:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Mudstone It's kinda weird, their litters were very close together. Not sure about this. -Heat Someone said on Cinderpelt's page that Lionheart is her father and the cite for it was 'Fire and Ice, pages 95-97'. Can someone check for me b/c I don't have Fire and Ice Flowerleaf 15:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I checked Fire and Ice. 95-97 is Cinderpaw's and Brackenpaw's apprentice ceremony. No proof. Though I believe he is Frostfur's mate. -Daisypetal 00:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, incorrect. They were part of the same litter, but Brackenfur and Cinderpelt were apprenticed before the rest of their litter (Thornclaw included). 04:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!!!! BrightHeart and ThornClaw were apprenticed AFTER CinderPelt and BrackenFur. HOW is that possible? The HAVE to be from different litters. It's just a form of reasoning.Cardinalfire1234 03:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 No, they were the same litters. I believe what happened was that Bluestar decided there were too many apprentices, so she had Brightkit and Thornkit wait to be apprenticed, but let Brackenkit and Cinderkit go ahead with their ceremony. In real life, cats can't have more kittens until there body has recovered from birthing the first litter, when the menstrual cycle starts up again. - Gingertail '''Petalwind' ]] 15:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) In Fire and Ice, page 93, after Graystripe and Fireheart return from getting WindClan home, it says:Bluestar went on, Flicking her tail uneasily. "At the same time, you did well to find WindClan and bring them back. But we will need to prepare ourselves from an attack from RiverClan. We need to start training more warriors. Fireheart and Graystripe, Frostfur tells me two of her kits are almost ready to begin their training. I want each of you to take a kit as your apprentice." Fireheart felt stunned. What an honor. Fireheart thinks to himself some stuff, blalalal... Graystripe raised his head. "But none of Frostfur's kits are six moons yet!" "It won't be long before they are. The divisions at the last gathering....." The end. I know, not solid proof, but it's something and I still think they were the same litter. Liontail11 (talk) 20:36, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Dark Forest In Night Whispers, It never comfirms he's in the dark forest. See page 158. -Sagestorm70 19:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC)19:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ( Wasn't logged in, sorry.) It never said he was in the Dark Forest. So where does it say that? --NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) In this part of the book Ivypaw is imagining, in a dream, that she is is fighting off a ShadowClan patrol. She says,"Get back, Thornclaw! You might get hurt." Ivypaw is imagining she is protecting her Clanmates. She previously was in the Dark Forest, learning battle moves, but then it is Dawn and she is told to wake up. She wishes she was back in the Dark Forest, learning more moves, and so drifts back to sleep, dreaming about the ShadowClan patrol. Thornclaw was never in the Dark Forest, he was in Ivypaw's dream. FoxtailofDarkClan 01:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC)FoxtailofDarkClan Apprentices Shouldn't it say in the charat that Bumblepaw (I'm reading the Fourth Apprentice, not sure what his warrior name is) was his apprentice? Dawnbreeze123 21:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No... why would you say that? Bumblestripe's mentor was Mousewhisker. 21:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) He is a GINGER Tabby Tom!!! History I finished the rest of Sign of the Moon. Echoblaze 02:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I think his father is Whitestorm, because Kate confirmed it on her page. http://zyker325.deviantart.com/art/BLAM-243725832 and there is the proof. '' Jackelface'' Ummm could we take out the part about him attacking Nightwhisper because that was Brackenpaw.... If not thats ok. Laynabug 20:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we need to. And Jackelface, it says she LIKES to THINK Whitestorm is his father, that doesn't mean he is. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 20:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest? In The Last Hope, at one point it is mentioned that Thornclaw and Blossomfall were in the Dark Forest together, then it is not addressed again in the whole book. That should go in his trivia, right? Ivypool never lists him as being a Dark Forest member later though, and you don't actually see him there. I think it ment Mousewhisker to be with Blossomfall, not Thornclaw. IAmStarMarked 15:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) He WAS in the Dark forest. It says so on Kate's blog page somewhere. This SHOULD be said in the trivia. And, another thing in the trivia would be that Kate agrees he and Blossomfall should be together, yet it was never confirmed. Sedgepelt 03:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) If you have the cite, it will be added. }} 01:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Here is a link!- http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=5#comments Sedgepelt 03:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Mate Where did it say Blossomfall was his mate? I thought the Erins said he wouldn't have a mate or kits. LiLLuv Chocolate 21:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Kate's blog. Check the references before spamming the talk page, please. It doesn't officially say they are mates, but its clear Kate likes the idea. The trivia should say this for both of them- "Kate mentioned she loves the idea of Thornclaw and Blossomfall being mates, although it was stated he would never get a mate." Heres the link- http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=5#comments Sedgepelt 03:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I think it'd be great if those two would become mates, I totally ship them and Thornclaw can't be the only cat out of his to not have kits besides Cinderpelt. BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 04:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC)BramblevsHawkBramblevsHawk22 (talk) 04:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Name I checked the reference for his kit name (at his apprentice ceremony), and it doesn't say "Thornkit" anywhere. Though are we assuming, because his name was changed to Thornpaw and nobody said anything about changing his first name, that his name was Thornkit?Snakeflame (talk) 01:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't, there's no solid proof or something to cite it on. Without proof, we aren't aloud to post it. Liontail11 (talk) 01:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) H History & Ceremonies Section Hi... I'm new, so I'm not sure if I'm allowed to edit pages yet. If I am allowed, can I edit Thornclaw history? Btw, it says his history needs improvement. I'm confused on what this means, because it seems that it already writes all of what happened to him in each of the books... or is it that it doesn't include every time Thornclaw made an appearance? Also, I noticed that his Apprentice's Ceremony was not there. However, I know that it is shown in the books when he and Brightheart were made apprentices. Is there a reason this is missing? Can I add his Apprentice Ceremony? Thanks, Mapleclaw (talk) 23:35, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Mapleclaw Description It says for his description , Thornclaw is a large,[10] golden-brown tabby tom.[11] However, for the 'large' part, the citation leads to his apprentice ceremony, where it states that he is the LARGER of the two kits (him and Brightpaw). It never directly states that he is large, it just says that he is bigger than Brightpaw, but it could just be that Brightpaw was small and Thornpaw was regular size. So technically, shouldn't 'large' be removed? Main quote Is it only me who has the feeling that the quote is a little off? I mean, it is supposed to be about the character. Sure, it mentions his patience, but half of it is about Squirrelpaw, not like Russetfur's and I'm sure that there are better quotes, tbh. I would like to change it, but I don't know how. Can someone take a better quote and put it up or correct me? thanks. --Pumpkintail (talk) 07:20, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Mate Kate just revealed that Blossomfall will be his mate but I don't know if it is stated clearly enought. Here is the link Thorny has a mate. 15:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC)